Love At First Sight
by aworldwellneverfind
Summary: Beck took the train every day hoping that Jade would fall asleep on his shoulder. / Bade, Cabbie, slight Tandre / Read, review, favorite if you want to be my favorite!


**Because there are thousands of other things that I SHOULD BE doing, but I'd rather do this for you guys. **

**I like you guys more than I like school. A HELL OF A LOT more than I like school. I hope you guys like me more than you like school. (;**

**I noticed that I received a whole lot of positive feedback on my other Bade story. I wanted to write another one for my amazing fans, because I truly love you guys, and this idea came to me. I know my characters are a little OOC, or maybe way a lot, but I hope it's not too distracting. What I'm trying to say is, I hope that you guys can still read and enjoy the story despite how out of character the characters may be and how super, duper long it is. And I know I'm totally off the story line of Victorious [no performing arts high school, random jobs that I felt like fit my version of the characters] but maybe just maybe you'll like it enough to read, review, favorite? **

**I'd appreciate it with all my little heart. (; **

**I love you! **

**Pardon the length. I hope you enjoy! **

_-143-_

She's beautiful.

I see her everyday, but I never have the courage to tell her that she's beautiful.

I noticed her about a week ago, getting on the train. Her stop is one after mine. I don't know if she's new or if she's just new on this train at this time, but regardless, I know that I've never seen a girl like her before.

I want to talk to her, but I'm scared. What if she doesn't want to talk to me? I've never felt this way around a girl before, but I know, at first glance, that she's different, special.

She's my one true love.

_-143-_

She holds herself with such grace, such poise. She has this natural confidence that takes most girls years to achieve. I know she's self assured, but not vain. Sure, she cares about how she looks, but she isn't one of those girls in which that's all she talks about.

I just know it.

Every day she puts in headphones, pulling out her pearphone and listening to music. I can tell that she doesn't listen to that stereotypical pop music like most girls. She listens to something different, a little weird for most people, but she likes it. It's something alternative, indy, but it's what she likes. And I like that about her.

Her hair is black, dyed black. I wonder why she'd dye her hair. I bet it was beautiful naturally, a light brown color, perhaps. She'd wear it down most days, but if it were really hot, she's put it up in a ponytail to keep it off her neck. I'd bet she'd look flawless with her hair pulled back.

_-143-_

I imagine her voice sometimes. I bet it's one that's soft as velvet, especially when she likes you. I imagine it can be razor-sharp when she wants it to be, something that could definitely hurt if she wanted. She knows how to hurt.

She's educated, for sure, and intelligent, but never brags about it. And her singing voice? It's immaculate. There's nothing else that could compare.

She has a best friend, one who's clingy and fun, who never seems to settle down. Her friend'll be a tough critic at first, but she'll learn to love me. I'll become like the older brother that she wished she had.

_-143-_

If the train ride is taking especially long, I try and imagine her family life. I bet she has a strict father, overprotective but loving. He has a hard time admitting his love, but it's there, buried deep inside his chest. They don't always see eye to eye, but in the end, she's daddy's little girl.

Her mother is quiet, barely speaks, but when she does, it's always something that's well thought out and intelligent. She gives the best advice.

She has a brother, a younger brother. He's loud and goofy, but he isn't as smart or talented as she. Still, he's given more attention, and it drives her crazy. Internally. She'd never say it, but it kills her inside.

_-143-_

I try and envision her speaking to me, telling me her name. Her name. I bet it's something beautiful yet edgy, like Emerson. Dakota. Aurora. Seline.

She definitely looks like a Seline.

_-143-_

There's something about her that I find incredibly mesmerizing. I try not to stare, but it's getting harder. I know I should say something, muster up the courage and walk over to her and introduce myself. I should hold out my hand, offering it to her, and say 'Hi, I'm Beck. Nice to meet you.' I know I can't, though. This is a train, not eHarmony. Sure, you could meet people, but only if she sat down next to me first.

She'd never sit down next to me.

_-143-_

It's getting harder to concentrate at work. I'm constantly distracted by my Seline. I learned that Seline means moon and heaven. Well, Seline is my moon and my heaven. She's flawless, really. I've looked for flaws on her, and couldn't find any.

It turns out, at work, we're having a holiday party. Apparently we're supposed to bring a date. I don't think I'll attend.

I'd never get the courage to ask Seline.

And there's simply no other girls that compare.

_-143-_

On the train home, a girl sits with me. She's attractive, a blonde, nice face. I couldn't concentrate on talking to her, though. My eyes kept drifting over to Seline. She saw me watching her, and smirked at me. I smiled back shyly, but my blonde companion kept talking, so Seline looked away.

I wish Seline was in the blonde girl's place.

I'd listen to anything that Seline had to say.

_-143-_

Days are getting colder, and for some reason, the train to the city keeps getting busier.

I guess more people take the train to the city to buy presents for their families for the holidays, now that slowly but surely, more people are getting out of work.

Not me, though.

Not Seline either.

_-143-_

The train is so packed today that I wouldn't be surprised if Seline gets on a different car. That'd disappoint me greatly.

The only reason I go to work anymore is to catch sight of Seline on the train there.

Work? That's just something I do to pass the time.

_-143-_

Seline doesn't get on another train, but her usual seat is taken. I hope that maybe she'd come sit by me, in a seat I conveniently left open, but she doesn't. She takes a seat beside a large middle-aged man. She looks uncomfortable.

They begin to talk, and I'm jealous. Seline forces a smile, though. That much I can tell. So maybe the conversation isn't that good.

Seline sticks in her earbuds, thankful to be out of the conversation. But the man beside her doesn't like that. He reaches over and touches her face, yanking the earbuds from her ears.

Seline doesn't stand for that. She looks him in the eyes, jabs him in the stomach, mutters a swear at him, and gets up.

She walks away.

She doesn't take crap from anybody.

_-143-_

I'm too busy applauding Seline in my mind that I don't notice her hovering above me, speaking. And her voice is exactly as I thought it'd be: smooth as velvet.

"Is that seat taken?"

"N… no. Not at all," I stutter, grabbing my coat from it. "Please, sit."

And she does.

Seline is sitting beside me. It's now or never.

"Problem with your former seat?" I ask, my insides pounding. I know she saw me watching her. I know she always catches me.

Seline smiles. "You could call it that. So I see you around a lot. What do you do?"

"I'm a banker," I tell her. She crinkles her nose.

"That just seems so… boring."

"Nah, not really. It's a lot of number play. I like math. I've always liked math."

"Well that's lucky," she says. "I never was good at it."

"So what about you? What do you do?" I question her. She may have asked me to be polite, but I'm truly curious.

"I'm a talent scout."

I chuckle. "So if perhaps I'd start singing for you…"

She grins at me, and I feel warm on the inside. I made her smile. I'm the reason for the smile on her face. "I could offer you a job."

"Ah, I see."

The train stops moving, and Seline looks out the window.

"Crap," she grumbles, under her breath, and I laugh. Looking out the window, I frown. I can't see a thing.

"I didn't even realize it was snowing," I admit. _I was too distracted by your beauty. _

"If you don't mind me, I'm going to try and fall asleep. I had… I had a late night last night. Wake me up if we get here?"

"Sure."

She closes her eyes, which are ice blue, and turns her head to rest on the window. It's then that I realize that I hadn't asked for her name.

"Hey?" I whisper, but it's too late. Seline is asleep.

I may have missed a chance, but I haven't missed every chance.

I have time.

_-143-_

Seline stirs beside me, slowly, and she turns her face to face mine. I look away, observing the rest of the train. There is moaning and groaning, a bunch of almost inaudible mumbling, and many, many people trying to decide what to do. Me? I smile to myself.

Because the girl of my dreams, whom I call Seline, has decided to sit beside me, talk to me, and make me the happiest man on earth.

Even though I don't know her name.

_-143-_

Time passes and I wonder how Seline could sleep. The passengers are getting uneasy, louder and louder, and their complaining actually annoys me. I want to say something.

I clench my fists, about to say something to the guy in front of me, who is complaining a little _too _loudly and a little _too _often, but I'm stopped.

By a head on my shoulder.

Now I know why I take the train everyday: to perhaps get a chance like this one, to let the girl I love's head rest on my shoulder.

I instantly calm down. Let them say what they want about today sucking.

Today is the best day ever for me.

_-143-_

An hour passes and we're still on the train. I carefully send an email to my boss, wary not to move my left shoulder as to not disturb Seline.

Maybe I should accidently bump into her, accidently wake her up. But I opt not to. I don't want her to think she's bothered me.

Because she hasn't. Because I love her.

_-143-_

The train begins to move again, much to my dismay. I could let Seline sleep on me for the rest of my life, and I'm only 24.

Still, Seline continues to sleep. I try and look at her face, which is as flawless as it was from far away. Her skin is pale but even, her eyelashes long and black. I know she has blue eyes, but I cannot see them while she sleeps. The corners of her mouth are upturned into a slight smile, one that makes me tingly inside although I know it has nothing to do with me.

Her head is warm, comforting. It's like we fit together, our bodies meant to be entangled, together, forever.

So I guess you can say I was a little disappointed when her phone started to ring.

_-143-_

She jolts up, the ringtone all too loud and familiar. A song unfamiliar to me. Groggily, she answers the phone.

"Hello?"

There's a muffled voice, and I see Seline crack a small smile.

"Hi Cat. Ye… can we… can we talk about this later? I'm still on the train. I'll be at work in like, a half-hour. Can you grab me a coffee? Two sugars. Two, Cat, not one, not three. Two sugars. How many sugars, Cat? No, not four. Two. One, two. TWO. Like the number of eyes you have. Two. Thanks. Yeah, love you too, I guess. Bye."

She hangs up her phone to see me smirking at her.

"What?" she inquires curiously.

"You had to tell her that many times that you only wanted two sugars?"

"She isn't the best listener."

"Ah," I respond. "I know the type."

"You have a best friend?"

"Two," I tell her. "Andre and Robbie."

She gives me an interested look. "What are they like?"

"Well, Andre's smart and funny. He's really talented, musically. He's working as a DJ right now, but he hopes to make it in the singing business, perhaps be like Jay Z, you know? A producer, singer kind of thing."

"You should give me his number," she suggests. "I _am_ a talent scout, after all. And I may be _pretty _close with Jay Z."

"Can I please? He'll be thrilled."

"Of course. What about the other one? Robbie?"

"Robbie is…" How exactly do I describe Robbie? "He's a goofy guy. He's very funny, a little bit nerdy, even. But he's always fun to talk to. He's awkward, but in a good way, a funny way. You never know what's going to happen next with him."

"What does he do?"

"Well, right now, he's working for Chase."

Seline nods. "Nice. So is he smart?"

"Incredibly."

"So he's the complete opposite of my best friend, Cat."

"Is that the one who you needed to tell several times about the sugars?"

"Yeah," she nods. "That's Cat at her finest."

"Any other friends?"

"Why?" she raises an eyebrow at me. "Looking for a girlfriend or something?"

"No, no," I blush. _Well, unless it's you. _"I was just making conversation."

She smiles. "Relax, kid. I'm just messing with you. I have a kind-of friend Tori. If you ever meet her, don't tell her I called her a friend. She'd get her hopes up for nothing."

"Frenemies?"

"More like, I pretend I can't stand her, but she knows I can. It's… it's complicated."

"Why?"

"I… I guess I like the tough girl persona. I mean, at first I really didn't like her, but she kind of grew on me. But I like being the mean girl, you know? It's… it's nice."

"So being the mean girl is_ nice?_"

"Yeah," she nods, smiling slightly. "It's… complicated. Damn, I can't believe I just told you that. You know more about me than 90% of my friends and family do, and we've known each other for how long? An hour?"

"And you spent half of the time asleep on my shoulder," I joke, but she blushes.

"I fell asleep on your shoulder? I am so sorry! I have the tendency to do that. I'm really, really sorry. I honestly didn't mean to. I thought I did, you know, when my phone rang, but…"

"Shh!" I silence her. "It's nothing. You… you're adorable when you sleep."

She blushes again and shoves me slightly.

"Is that any way to treat the guy who's shoulder you just slept on?"

"You're getting carried away now…" she warns, but there's a playful gleam in her eye that tells me that I could keep going without fear of harmful retaliation.

"You know," I continue. "It was very painful and I could've died. I may have developed shoulder pains due to it…"

"Oh, please, tell me how I can make it up to you," she rolls her eyes, an amused look on her face.

I pretend to ponder for a moment. "Well, I have an office holiday party…"

"Shoot me now. I hate parties."

"Aw, come on," I tease. "I bet you love getting dressed for those kinds of things. You're probably an awfully good dancer…"

"No."

"I bet that in a nice dress, you'll look awfully pretty…"

"No."

"Maybe you'll even find some talent to scout out, looming around the Chase office."

"No."

"Please? You know, you may have caused me acute shoulder trauma and yet…"

"Fine. I'll go."

My smile quickly fades. "No, I was just kidding with you."

"No. Now I'm going. You don't have a wife to go with you, right?"

"N…"

"Girlfriend?" She raises an eyebrow, and I notice for the first time that she has an eyebrow ring.

I've always found body jewelry really attractive.

"N… no."

"Then I'll be there. Tell me where and when, and I'll be there."

I give her the address and realize something. I have a date with the girl I've been in love with since first glance. It's been almost a month now, and I've finally spoken to her. And I have a date with her. Well, technically, not a date, but still a date. I'm escorting her to a holiday party.

I exit the train satisfied with my day, before work has even started, when I realize something rather important.

I still don't know her name.

_-143-_

I don't know what happened, but I don't see Seline on the way home, nor on the way to work that next day. Sure, it's December 20th, but most people are still in work. I am, anyway.

The train is busy again, but there's no sign on Seline.

Perhaps she's on another train car. Maybe she realized what a mistake it was to sit with me, to accept going to that holiday party with me when she barely knows me.

Maybe she regrets that she ever met me.

_-143-_

The next day comes and goes with no sign of Seline. I wish I knew her name, or anything about her besides the things that I make up in my head.

Then I realize that I do know one thing.

Her best friend's name is Cat.

Cat. There can't be all that many Cats around, can there? I mean, she's a talent scout and it seems that Cat works with her. How many talent scouts named Cat are there?

_-143-_

There are more talent scouts named Cat than I thought.

I searched talent scouts named Cat in the city and surrounding area. I figured that Seline must work around here, near me.

I've called far too many numbers with no good news.

The party is tomorrow, and I need to fix things with Seline before it's too late.

_-143-_

The party is tonight. I have work today, but it's increasingly hard to concentrate, more so than any other day.

Is Seline coming tonight? Is she scared of me? Did I scare her off? What can I do?

There is chaos surrounding me; everywhere I turn, people are asking me if I'll be at the holiday party. I smile and nod; attending the holiday party means I get to see if Seline is going.

I really don't think she is.

_-143-_

On my lunch break, I come across an interesting discovery.

A phone number on a webpage for talent scouts in my area.

For Miss Caterina Valentine, Talent Scout.

Her cell phone number is listed. Wasting no time, I begin to dial. Then I hang up, realizing something important.

What do I say?

_-143-_

I take a deep breath and redial the number.

"Hello?" a voice answers almost automatically. "This is Cat!"

So she goes by Cat.

"Hi Cat. I'm… I'm Beck."

"Hi there! What can I do for you? Hahahah! Do for you! That rhymes! You know what else rhymes? Cat wears a hat. Get it? Because my name is Cat and it rhymes with hat and I'm wearing a hat! Well, not right now, but in the rhyme…"

"That was funny. Can… Can I ask you a serious question?"

"Yup!"

"Does your best friend take the train every morning?"

"She sure does!"

So I found my Cat. I think.

"But not today, so I guess not every morning. We don't have work today."

"Can… can you tell me what your best friend's name is?"

"Can you please hold on for a moment?"

"Yeah," I agree. I hear Cat talking, but not to me. I think she forgot to cover the bottom of her phone and I can hear everything she is saying.

"This guy on the phone wants to know your name," she tells someone. Is she with Seline right now?

"What?" she snaps. Definitely Seline's voice. Even over the phone, I can tell what her voice sounds like. "Don't tell him. He's obviously a freak."

"Okay," she responds. "I'm sorry, sir. I would tell you, but, uhm… is your refrigerator running?" She doesn't even give me time to respond before she shouts. "Then you better go catch it! Goodbye now!"

And she hangs up.

I guess I'll never know Seline's real name.

_-143-_

I get ready that night slowly, hoping that perhaps I will hear back from Cat, that Seline will call and tell me that she's coming.

I know that won't happen. I am losing all hope that she'll be at that party. I mean, I was kind of forcing her to go to begin with so…

Still, I had a weird feeling in my stomach, telling me that maybe fate would bring us together.

I sure hope it will.

_-143-_

I'm ready at five forty, catching a taxi to the party from my office building. It's on the other side of the city, and the trip is a long one, especially in the rush hour traffic. Still, the unsettling feeling in my stomach distracts me and before I know it, I'm there.

I guess it's the moment of truth.

_-143-_

I walk into the brilliant, beautiful hotel lobby. It's immense and well decorated, and I can't help but notice how exquisite the hotel is. The company must have spent a fortune on this place. If I were to get married, it'd be here.

That marriage thing seems more and more unlikely every day.

_-143-_

I make my way to the ballroom, where I see the party had only just begun. A few people I know personally from work are standing in front of the door and I go over to say hello. I'm nervous waiting for Seline. I shouldn't be, but I am.

I excuse myself after ten minutes to search the rest of the ballroom. What is Seline is here already? What if she doesn't know anyone? What is she's feeling bored and lonely?

I'm interrupted by a tap on the shoulder.

_-143-_

"Hey Beck!"

I turn around to find myself face to face with Robbie.

"Oh. Hey Rob."

"Why so disappointed? Where you expecting someone else?"

"Kind of," I admit. "Have you seen…"

Robbie cuts me off. "So I decided I want a girlfriend. Do you have any hot friends to set me up with?"

"No," I say, glancing over his head to try and find Seline.

"Well, do you have any friends with an average appearance, maybe slightly above, that you want to set me up with? Because I'm really not all that picky…"

"No," I shake my head. "Sorry."

"I feel like every girl I ask out…"

"Will you excuse me?" I walk away. I don't make it a habit to be rude to my friends, but I'm really quite busy. Robbie always interrupts me at the worst times.

_-143-_

I pace the party searching for my date.

I smile and introduce myself to my coworkers' dates, but I feel empty. I don't have a date to introduce myself to. I'm feeling more and more like Robbie. But people expect that from Robbie; they don't expect it from ladies' man Beck Oliver. I should have all the ladies flocking to my feet.

Why is it the one girl I'm after, the one girl who I'd change for, stands me up on our first date?

_-143-_

"Where's your date?"

I turn around to see my boss standing there. He's a shorter, stocky man, but he's a good guy. He's fair, intelligent, and he seems to really like me.

"She's coming," I tell him although I have no idea. For good measure, I mumble, "She should be coming."

"Women are always late," he tells me, clapping me on the back.

"Tell me about it." I really hope I didn't sign myself up for one of my boss's many lectures on women. As good of a guy as he is, I don't think he's ever had a woman, let alone had enough experience to lecture me on such. But I'm not a rude guy, and I usually let him.

But he doesn't. Instead, he turns me around, his mouth ajar, before asking me, "That's not your date, is it?"

Taking aback, not only by the beauty of the girl but by the way everyone else is reacting, I can only open my eyes wider and nod slightly.

I always knew that Seline was beautiful.

_-143-_

Seline sashays over to me, her beautiful dark purple dress swaying as she gracefully walked in her heels over towards me.

I feel everyone's eyes on us as she pulls me into a hug.

"Did you think I wasn't going to show?" she whispers in my ear.

"Not going to lie, but I did," I admit sheepishly.

She pulls away and smirks at me. "I'll have you know that I never back out of a promise. I'm very trustworthy. I always keep my word."

"You're looking quite beautiful. I take it that's why you're late?"

"Nope," she shakes her head, careful not to let her complicated up-do fall out. "I'm late because my friend, Cat, decided to tag along."

"Jadey!" she squeals, running over to Seline in her short, frilly pink dress and five inch heels.

"Jadey?" I question. "I take it that's your name."

"Jade, actually. Don't call me Jadey. And you are?"

"Beck. Beck Oliver."

She laughs a little. "So you invited me here without knowing my name. I just realized that."

"I realized it when I got off the train. I was really, really upset, actually."

"Did you assign me a name in your head?" Jade jokes. I'm happy I know her name now. She looks much more like a Jade than a Seline.

"Would you judge me if I said I did?"

"No, but only because I gave you one too."

"What was I?" I raise an eyebrow in curiosity.

"Hudson," she mumbles, a bit shyly. "What was I?"

I laugh a little. I certainly do not look like a Hudson. "Seline."

"Seline? You have been calling me Seline and you laugh at Hudson? You're crazy, Beck."

"Jadey!" Cat cries out from across the room. "They have free shrimp here! But the tails are still on them. You don't like the tails."

"I better go grab her…" Jade motions to her best friend.

"You know," I say before she walks away. "Robbie is here too. He works with me. Do you want to meet him?"

"Of course. I love nerdy guys." Her tone is sarcastic, and I chuckle. "No, but really. Introduce me to the infamous Robbie."

"Meet you by the bar in two minutes?" I ask.

"Sure."

_-143-_

"I knew you'd pull through for me," Robbie grins as I pull him towards the bar. "Two hot girls for me to choose from. Maybe I could have both…"

"No," I tell him. "Se… Jade is my date tonight. You can't have her. But maybe you'll like Cat…"

"Cat. Like the animal?"

"Yes."

"Cool. Where'd you meet these girls? I never heard you talk about Jade before. I thought you were all hung up on that Seline chick…"

I admit, "Jade, Jade is Seline."

Robbie laughs, and I shush him.

"Sorry, sorry. I can't believe you actually talked to her, so much that you asked her out. You were always so nervous…"

"Well, she came over to me and I guess my natural charm…"

Robbie starts laughing again. "Oh my! Does Andre know? He's probably heard more about Seline than I have."

"No, Andre does not know, but if the date goes well, and it will if you keep your mouth shut, then maybe I'll be able to tell him and you'll be able to keep your hair," I warn.

"Beck, you're threatening me? You're usually so chill!"

Out of the corner of my eye, I see Jade and Cat walking towards us. "Stay cool," I whisper.

"Me, stay cool? Says the menacing one…" Robbie groans sarcastically, but he smiles at the girls when they approach.

When they finally stop in front of us, I introduce them to Robbie although I don't really know Cat. "Hey Jade, Cat. This is Robbie. He's my good friend and coworker."

"I knew you'd be a nerd," Jade says to Robbie. "You're exactly what I pictured when Beck said Robbie."

Robbie looks down, blushing.

"Hi, hi!" Cat waves optimistically. "My name's Cat. I work with Jadey and we're bestest friends!"

"Hi Cat," Robbie looks up to see her smiling face.

"Hi!" she repeats. They look at each other for a moment, smiling to themselves. Finally, Cat pipes up, "Want to dance?"

"Me?" Robbie asks, a hopeful glint in his brown eyes.

"No, the muffin man!" Cat jokes. "Of course you!"

"I'd… I would love to!"

"Kay kay! I love this song!" Cat responds before taking his hand and pulling him away to the dance floor.

"They're really cute," I say to Jade.

"Yeah, sure," Jade smirks. "So, how have you been since I saw you last? On the train?"

"Not so bad, actually. Well, I mean, I was kind of a wreck, in all honesty."

"Why were you a wreck?"

Not meeting her eyes, I glance at the floor and admit, "I… I thought you'd ditch me, and I was… kind of excited that I talked to you."

"Aw," she puts her hand on her heart. "That's really sweet."

"And completely corny. How old are you?"

"23, but I'll be 24 in about a few weeks."

"I'm 24."

"Oh, so you're older than I am. Isn't this weird?"

"Isn't what weird?"

"This," Jade says, motioning to everything around her. "The fact that I met you on a train a few days ago and well, here I am, with you, with Cat and Robbie and all your coworkers. Like I'm here, at a party, for you. For a guy I don't even know. I mean, it's so weird. Like, something out of a movie."

"I'm… I'm sorry. You didn't… you didn't have to come. I feel bad forcing you to…"

"Are you serious?" she interrupts me. "You didn't force me here. I came at my own will. I wanted to come. For some crazy, totally un-Jade-like reason, I came. I figured that it was fate or something. You know?"

"What was fate?" I feel bad interrogating her, but I just want to understand. I want to listen to her, I need to listen to her. I need my Seline, my Jade.

The love of my life.

"This. Me being here. That guy taking my seat on the train, the guy touching my face, me sitting down next to you. I mean, I wanted to sit down next to you for… for a while, frankly. You looked like an interesting guy. I… I'm embarrassing myself here. I don't usually talk about feelings but… I…" she stops herself, and we meet eyes. My insides flutter. What feelings could she want to talk about? "I've had a crush on you, a little bit. You were this mysterious guy from the train that I wanted so badly to talk to but I was too shy. You ruined all my dates."

"I ruined your dates?" I question jokingly. "I'm sorry?"

"Shut up!" she grins, pushing my arm lightly. "I went on dates, but all I could think about was you, you know? No guy was my enigmatic Hudson."

"You know," I reply, taking her hands in my own. "I've felt the same way. I've watched you on that train since I first saw you. You're all I could think or talk about. I guess you could call it love at first sight."

"Y… wait, love?" She gives me a quizzical look, and I mentally face-palm.

"S… sorry," I sputter. "I… I didn't… I didn't mean to say that. I mean… I… I know that… we bare… we barely know each other and… and, uh, I mean…"

I'm cut off by her lips on my own. Our hands detach, and I grab her hips. Her hands tangle in my hair. It's not what I expected. No. Not at all. It's better than I expected. There's so much passion and we fit together perfectly, my Seline and her Hudson. We belong together. I know it now.

She pulls away in a moment or so, and I crave more. She tastes like coffee and vanilla.

"I love you too," she whispers to me. "I have from the very first day."

"I continued to take the train every day, riding back and forth, just because I wanted to feel your head on my shoulder once again. I wanted you to maybe fall asleep on me again. I… I need you."

"And now you have me."

"And I love you."

_-143-_

Two years later, Jade and I marry, our reception at the same hotel where we shared our first kiss, exactly two years from the day we met.

"You two are so cute together," Tori squeals to Jade, who rolls her eyes.

"I know," Jade responds, and I kiss her cheek. Two years, and she's still the light in my life.

"Thanks, Tori," I smile, keeping the peace between the two of them. "Have you met my friend Andre yet?"

"No," she shakes her head, a confused look on her face.

"He's a producer, one of Jay-Z's prodigies. Want me to introduce you?" I ask.

"Sure. He sounds awesome."

I lead Tori past Cat and Robbie, holding hands as they walk over to Jade. They've been dating for almost as long as we have, and from what I hear, Robbie's getting awfully close to popping the question.

"Andre," I call to my friend. His back is turned towards me, but he turns around, excusing himself from a conversation with one of my ever-so-entertaining great aunts.

"Whaddup, Beck?" He hugs me.

"Andre, this is Tori Vega. She's one of Jade's best friends."

"Does Jade actually think that?" Tori questions excitedly.

"You never know with Jade," I reply. I remember on the train, Jade told me never to call Tori her friend in front of her.

"Hey," Andre smiles at her. "Wanna hang?"

Tori beams. "Okay."

Making my way back to Jade, catching the end of her conversation with Cat and Robbie. "Hey babe," I whisper in her ear.

"Hey."

"Did I ever tell you how beautiful you are?"

"You may have, but tell me again."

"You're the most beautiful thing on the planet, no, in the entire galaxy. There's no one or nothing that can compare to you."

"You're such a sap," she says, kissing me softly.

"I love you, Seline."

"I know," she smiles, leaning in for another kiss. "I love you too, Hudson."

_-143-_

**So what did you guys think? Sorry that it was long and kind of awful. I thought it was cute and fluffy but it ended up totally ruining Victorious. **

**I hope that maybe you guys don't feel that way and liked it enough to favorite / review. I do mean it when I say that reading your reviews, especially when they're nice and positive, means the world to me. Even when they're negative, I'm still just happy that you too the time to give me a chance. **

**You guys are my perfects! Love you all! **


End file.
